This Is The Start Of Something Beautiful
by Senoigh
Summary: FOB Patrick Stump/OC: Patrick falls for his friend, a female metal singer, but could she ever love him back?


**This was written for a friend of mine (PatrickStumpGurl) of Patrick and her OC Dani. I think this is also my first het fanfic, as you can probably tell from this shitty and short smut scene lol. Check out her account for the rest of her series. Title is from "This" by Ed Sheeran because I'm obsessed with him atm.  
**

She felt the bass run through her body as it thumped and crashed all around her. Whipping her hair around one last time before the final scream, she stomped her foot to the ground as the last chord was strummed. When she looked up, a flush to her face, there was only one person she was looking too. Patrick sat behind the window of the recording studio in front of the mixing board. Even through the frosted glass she could make out a smile. Oh that smile. It gave her hope and the childish giddiness of a school girl.

"Great job. guys!" Patrick's voice beamed through the speakers. Dani smiled back at him with a thumbs up as she pushed her long, black hair back with her fingers.

One of the final days of recording for Party Poison's second album after their debut went multi-platinum. When Pete first found them and signed to Fuelled By Ramen he said they were his next best discovery. Patrick said they were his best.

The first time they met, Dani could feel a pair of gorgeous blue eyes on her as she sang on the stage in a dingy bar in the middle of nowhere. That night changed her life, and she'd remember it forever. She'd never forget that initial meeting, of Patrick-effing-Stump approaching her; sweat soaked with her hair plastered to her face and her pit stains and overwhelming odour. She would've died of embarrassment had she not been so shocked. Patrick just said she looked amazing on stage and that he had never been so impressed by another singer, let alone a female metal one. Though she was giggling uncontrollably inside, her outward nonchalance was just her nature. Patrick wouldn't stop smiling at her quick wit and unfaltering candour, and soon she forgot he was an infamous musician. The two picked up as if they'd known each other for years, exchanging similar stories of drudging their way up through the music scene. He seemed to find a kindred soul with Dani, her too seeing music in a completely unique and artistic way. Patrick said he had to have her. She quickly pulled her mind out of the gutter to realize she was being propositioned to sign to a prestigious record label. There wasn't much discussion needed with the other members, who always told Dani she'd be their ticket to the top, before they were off to Chicago.

From that day on through the recording of their first album, Dani and Patrick's relationship only grew. And now, in the recent weeks and months of writing and recording with him, it was getting more and more difficult to push her ever growing feelings aside.

She stepped back into the mixing room where Patrick was still fiddling with his laptop and the controls on the board. She smiled at his concentration.

"We're heading out for the day Dan, you coming?" Stan piped up lugging his bass into the hall.

"Nah I`m gunna hang here for a bit."

Patrick looked up finally as she was gurgling some salt water. "You sure you don't wanna get out and relax? You've had a tough day."

"So have you!" she piped up as she casually maneuvered one of the chairs closer to the blonde. "Besides, I like hangin with you. _**You're**_my relaxation." She smiled and swore she could see a blush on those adorable cheeks.

Patrick continued tapping at the controls of his laptop. "I don't know how entertaining I'm gunna be, I'm just editing."

"Mind if I have a look?" Dani tried to peek over his shoulder but he shifted the computer out of her line of view.

"Uh…." He stammered.

She sighed. "Ugh, you artists." He grinned at her coyly. Their eyes met as a twinkle of something more tangent filled the hair between them. She held his gaze with a smile that seemed to last longer than it perhaps should have. Those familiar butterflies welling up in Patrick's stomach became aloft once more. It always seemed to happen whenever Dani was concerned, or when she was in close proximity. He thought he'd remedied this immature, unprofessional reaction before. He couldn't have feelings for a colleague, let alone one of his best friends. And besides, what did a guy like him have to compete with for a girl like her, especially with all the hot masculine tail running about in the vicinity? He best put it out of his mind, but she was getting awfully close…

"J-just," his voice cracked. Smooth. "Just some sound splicing and vocal mixing. Wanna hear?" He played a short snippet of the song Dani and her group had just recorded. She had no idea how good it sounded played back like that. Things sounded so differently inside the booth when all you can really hear are your own voice. You don't know how it's all going to turn out in the end.

Patrick's face was stoic as he watched Dani's every facial tick and expression. She was taking it all in. "Wow." She finally said, "You are a bloody genius. I have no idea how what comes out of my mouth ends up sounding like that."

Patrick laughed with a blush. "The program only does so much, you're the genius baby." They both laughed. Dan stared at his piercing blue eyes as hers became half-lidded and her head tilted to the side. Patrick looked down; anywhere but at her, rubbing his hands nervously against his jean-clad thighs.

"Patrick I-"

"What is the freakin hold up here, toots!" Devin, her manager, loudly imparted, breaking the near amorous moment the two were about to share.

"The fuck did I tell you about nicknames?" Dani stood up in a rage.

"I thought you said 'no sugar tits'?"

"**Any**nicknames!" She began to collect and abscond with her things, leaving Patrick fuming on the inside but essentially unperturbed as he continued with his work. She was so angry she nearly forgot to say goodbye to Patrick. "Oh sorry hun. I'll, uh….see you tomorrow? You coming to Pete's show?"

"Ya, ya I'll probably be there." He gave her a forced smile, with Devin still in the room.

"Awesome. No fun without you." Dani's sincerity and wink brought up those annoying Papillion to run amuck in his GI once more. He really did want to see Pete and Ashlee and the gang, but knowing Devin would be there, with his hands on Dani just irritated him further. He didn't want to have to deal with that and then bail early on account the lack of control of his inner most primal natures. He'd have to make an appearance for Dani's sake, since he did tell her he would come and he would never lie to her. The night was going to be tough.

Dani mingled with the usual people; her band mates, best friends, and local fans. She played a few songs and was generally having a good time; that was for Devin's unwanted advances. She was a strong woman and could handle herself, but this guy just wouldn't take no for an answer, and being she had to work with the guy she didn't want to be rude or jeopardize any working relationships. It seemed Pete wasn't taking her discomfort very seriously either, in fact, it was almost like a game between the two of them, despite one of them being married. She'd had plenty of advances in her time; she knew she was a looker. And being in places like bars and clubs trying to make it in the music industry it just sort of comes with the territory. But she had had her fill tonight and all she wanted to do was be in the arms of someone she knew generally cared for her; who she was and what she was about. And she knew she needed to make that consensus known, even if she was shot down.

She pulled Stan aside. "Hey! Have you seen Patrick?"

Stan shrugged with a glassy look in his eye. "Never came, man!"

Dani grabbed her bag and said goodbye to the few sober people before heading for the door.

"Heeeey where ya goin so early, babe?" Devin had grabbed her arm. He was obviously drunk.

"I'm headed home. I'm not feeling so well. Tell Pete I had fun." Her arm was still caught on Devin's grasp. She was getting aggravated. "Let go of my arm, Devin" She warned sternly.

"Aw come on, toots. Night's young. Tell yaw ha, 'll buy ya-a drink, rmm?" He was now man handling her, grabbing at her waist and pulling her in. She struggled and pushed him away but his inebriated strength and determination was getting on her last nerve. "You know you wan-na guy lie me. Nna Patty-fatty-mc-sweat pants. C'n-even-"

That was the magic word, or phrase, that pushed her past her douche-o-meter zenith. Anyone that said anything remotely derogatory about Patrick, possibly the most humble, intelligent, funny, kind hearted, ambitious, and all around amazing person she'd ever met, just made her list of things to do that day. With a swift hit so fast only the aftermath was witnessed, Devin fell to the ground followed closely by his broken nose and bruised, bloodied face. Her hand hurt like hell, but it was damn worth it to put that little shit in his place.

"Ooh snap! Dani decked Devin out cold!" one of the patrons yelled. She couldn't be bothered to stick around for the accolades, she had somewhere much more important to be.

Patrick strummed his guitar along to "Levi Stubbs's Tears" when a beautiful, yet slightly dishevelled, creature stood in the door frame of the studio. "What happened? It's only eleven?"

Dani walked towards him and hopped up on the table placed in front. "Ehh, wasn't that fun." She smiled slightly. Patrick smiled back as he put down his guitar before noticing her hand and grasping it in his.

"Holy shit what happened! Someone hurt you!" He was so concerned and it made her laugh with so much love and admiration.

"No, but I think I did a number on him." She laughed as he pulled her up and to the bathroom to clean her wound.

"We gotta fix this up. What did I tell you about fighting in the school yard? You'll never make any friends that way." He mocked her as he washed her hand under warm water, then proceeded to anesthetise and bandage her swollen and cut knuckles.

"Ya thanx, _**mom**_." Patrick rolled his eyes at that remark. "I was just sticking up for you."

Patrick looked up with an inquisitive expression. Dani continued, "Devin was all Mr. Grabby with me again, and when I turned him down for like the hundredth time, he started bad mouthing you." Patrick opened his mouth like he wanted to ask what kinds of things, but she didn't want to get into it. "It's nothing, just stupid shit about how I'm too good for you and….just shit like that! It's ridiculous!"

He finished her bandage and began cleaning up the sink they'd left a mess in. "Well, he's….kinda got a point."

"What!" Dani hopped off the counter. "I better be drunk because I refuse to accept what I just heard."

Patrick shrugged and turned away from her. "Well I mean, what chance _**do**_I have with you….I mean someone like you." He quickly corrected himself. "Look at me, and look at you." He gestured to the two of them.

Dani stared with a semi angry yet disappointed expression on her face. "I am looking, Patrick. I see you almost every day. I see a lot of other guys every day as well and none of them are half the incredible human being you are." She closed the gap between their two bodies in the crowded, scuzzy studio cubicle and brought her hands to his face. "You have no idea what you are to me, but I think it's time I showed you."

She pressed her lips against his, and Patrick was so stunned he didn't move at first. When she titled her head slightly and slid one of her hands down to his chest, he realized this was real and not another one of his fantasies and finally proceeded to kiss her back. He closed his eyes and opened up to her, feeling the warmth of her mouth and softness of her tongue in his. Courage then struck him and he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in. Dani gave a heated moan and the vibrations when straight downwards, which then caused Patrick to involuntarily push her against the wall. She squeaked and he pulled away.

"I'm sorry." Patrick apologized breathily.

Dani giggled and shook her head. "It's okay. I just wasn't expecting that."

"I wasn't expecting _**this**_."

Dani laughed again and smiled as she pressed her forehead against Patrick's and slowed her breathing. "I don't know about you, but I've been wanting to do this for a while now." She nearly lost it when Patrick's eyes widened in a jaw dropping realization.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me."

She smiled and shook her head. "You are so sexy when you're oblivious." She kissed him heatedly again before he pulled back.

"Dani, I…" She shushed him with her fingers.

"We can talk later." Her hand slid down to the front of his jeans and grasped his already prominent bulge. "Besides, I think we better take care of this first."

Patrick gasped and she took the opportunity to seal her mouth to his again. They picked up right where they left off, Patrick's hands grasping her waist and grinding her against the wall. He pulled back this time to trail kisses down her neck. His height finally gave him an advantage as he easily licked and sucked marks around her collar bone while simultaneously bringing one hand up to cup her breast. Dani moaned out and played at his groin harder, trying to get into his pants. As he slid his hand up and under the back of her tank and unclasped her bra, she decided her resolve was wearing thin and she needed him now.

She spun them so Patrick's back was the one against the wall before dropping to her knees. "My turn." Patrick shuddered in anticipation.

Dani pushed the bottom of his dress shirt up to kiss his stomach and happy trail while she undid his fly. She looked up at him and locked her deep eyes with his as his pants and briefs were pulled down, revealing the prize inside. She wasted no time licking a stripe up his length and pulling a strangled groan from Patrick's mouth. He sighed and tilted his head back as her warm mouth engulfed him. She added her hand to aid and moaned at the taste of him. Just finally being able to have him this close, in this way, turned her on more than she thought possible.

Patrick's hips pushed against her, "Fuck, Dani." And he grabbed at her soft, black hair as she deeply took him in. The feeling was too much, and he didn't want to blow his load in a matter of seconds like a pubescent boy. He gave her a warning tug, and she knew what it meant.

She pulled off him and looked at him with lidded eyes as she licked her lips. Patrick pulled her up and nearly ripped her shirt off her. He grabbed her breasts again and slid his hand up her leg and under her skirt. He breathed in her intoxicating scent as she moaned into his ear. "Do you, ughn…do you have a condom?"

Patrick pulled back and tried to blink away his arousal. "Shit." He obviously hadn't planned for this situation. Just as his mind was running through all the other possible things they could do, Dani leaned back against the sink to fish something out of her back pocket. She held the small packet between her fingers with a sly smile. "Well Boy Scouts do say 'always be prepared'." Dani laughed at his quip before going to open the wrapper.

"Wait, don't I need to….warm up the oven first?" Patrick gestured, stopping Dani momentarily.

She looked at him again with that cheeky grin. "Baby, I've been pre-heating this whole time." Patrick would've never thought such a simple, arbitrary sentence could make him even harder than he already was. "Unless you're having second thoughts?"

At that Patrick quickly attacked her mouth and she moaned a slight giggle into his before bringing the condom down to roll onto his cock. His hands slid back up her legs to pull down her panties while leaving her short, sexy skirt on. Dani pulled him in close and gasped as he finally entered her. Patrick groaned against her neck and stayed still briefly; savouring the moment.

"Ughn, move." She ushered breathily. He obliged and they set up a quick rhythm. She wrapped her legs around Patrick's waist and he grasped her thigh tightly while balancing them with his other hand against the mirror behind the sink. It was awkward and definitely not the most romantic place either of them had been in, but the world around them faded as they acutely came into focus for each other. All the fantasies Patrick had had of this moment couldn't contend with the real thing. Being able to have something he never thought he could made his heart swell and beat ever faster. Knowing that Dani wanted him, had always wanted him, and was euphoric with having Patrick with her, in her, all around her; the overwhelming feeling surged through him.

Patrick's thrusting became erratic and Dani arched up against him. She screamed and he sighed and they melted into each other. She tried to calm her breathing down and looked up at him as he swept the hair off her face. He smiled and kissed her softly before letting her down easily. Her legs were wobbly and she clung to Patrick; her arms around his neck. They leaned against the wall and just breathed for a while; savouring each other's touch. Patrick finally let go so they could gather their clothes.

"Damn. Is there anything you _**can't**_do?" Dani said, adjusting her bra and tank.

Patrick snorted. "Read signals apparently." They both laughed at that. He bit his lip nervously as he looked into Dani's eyes. "So…is this a one-time thing or…?"

She knitted her brows together. "I hope not." Patrick smiled and squeezed her hand as he placed another gentle kiss on her lips. She smiled back as she watched him redress, then giggled with a thought. "So when does the gloating start?"

"Right now. Where's my phone?" Dani couldn't contain her laughter. Devin definitely wasn't prepared for the earful he was about to receive.


End file.
